La charla
by Marigabi
Summary: El tercer maestro estaba orgulloso de su gremio y también de la generación de pequeños mocosos que estaba formándose dentro de Fairy Tail, pero como todo padre tiene preocupaciones, más allá de los abundantes destrozos que causan sus retoños, es por ello que como su figura paterna creyó apropiado darles "la charla", si, adivinaron esa temida charla.


**Siempre quise hacer un One-shot sobre la temida charla de Fairy Tail, decidí que ya era el momento de hacerla.**

**Sin mas que decir a leer...**

* * *

**La charla**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tercer maestro estaba orgulloso de su gremio y también de la generación de pequeños mocosos que estaba formándose dentro de Fairy Tail, pero como todo padre tiene preocupaciones, más allá de los abundantes destrozos que causan sus retoños, es por ello que como su figura paterna creyó apropiado darles "la charla", si, adivinaron esa temida charla.

Sin embargo "la charla" del maestro era temible y hasta el sol de hoy, todos (_y créanme cuando digo todos_) los que pasaron por ella intentan fervientemente borrarla de su memoria, además de los efectos colaterales sufridos después de ella.

Quien corrió con la suerte (_y de la mala_) en ser el primer conejillo de indias en experimentar "la charla" a manos del maestro fue su propio nieto. Laxus era mayor que el resto por varios años y por ello pensó que era el indicado para empezar, oh que error, la conversación fue incomoda y poco apropiada para la mente de cualquier chico; el maestro cree que fue demasiado gráfico o tal vez se excedió cuando le contó sobre sus propias experiencias.

Lo cierto es que Laxus nunca fue el mismo, el propio Maracov a veces teme que fuera su charla la culpable del descarrilado comportamiento de Laxus. Si algún día le preguntas a Laxus sobre "la charla", te ignorara y su mente viajara a un lugar muy lejano mientras intenta olvidar tu pregunta.

Las siguientes en la lista fueron Mirajane y Erza, aunque la charla siguió siendo incomoda, no era fácil para un hombre de su edad explicar los cambios del desarrollo ni todo lo que viene con ello a dos señoritas, sin embargo la situación fluyó bien, ellas lo tomaron mejor que Laxus y esta vez no hubieron cambios en las dos chicas, al menos no que fueran preocupantes.

Tanto Mirajane como Erza seguían comportándose como habitualmente lo hacían, pero habían ligeros cambios. Después de "la charla" Erza no podía evitar sonrojarse ante cualquier alusión de algo que conllevara a una relación sexual, incluso la simple mención de un beso rompía sus defensas y la hacía tartamudear; sin embargo, muchos nos preguntamos cómo pese a esto logró bañarse junto con Gray y Natsu _(¡eso sí es un misterio!)_, años después desarrollaría además un gusto secreto por las historias eróticas, y por supuesto, cada vez que leía su imaginación terminaba recreando la situación con un joven de cabellos azulados (_pero shhhhh, que no los escuche nunca_).

Por otra parte, la rebelde y explosiva Mirajane no mostraba cambio alguno, no obstante por alguna extraña razón ese día aprendió la importancia de las artes de la seducción; muchos años después las utilizaría detrás una sonrisa inocente para tentar al pobre Laxus (_y este cayó por completo_).

Después siguió el tierno e inocente Elfman, todo iba bien hasta que el maestro le habló sobre lo que los verdaderos hombres hacían, nótese la importancia de la frase anterior porque desde entonces Elfman la repitió constantemente para demostrar su hombría_ (¡porque eso es de hombres!)_.

Cuando llegó el turno de Cana y Lissana, Mirajane prefirió darle "la charla" a su hermana (_ella fue la única que logro salvarse de la tortura, todos creyeron que fue tan afortunada_), así que el tercero solo tuvo que lidiar con Cana y solo Mavis sabe que le diría para que Cana terminara vistiendo tan descaradamente y con ese gusto descontrolado por la bebida.

Los últimos del grupo fueron Natsu y Gray, "la charla" fue más larga de lo normal, principalmente porque Natsu era muy denso lo cual hizo que Gray sufriera eternamente la repetición de la conversación _(tal vez debió intentar explicarle con dragones)_, pero después de varias horas los dos lograron entender "la charla" para luego solo querer olvidarla.

Desde entonces Gray entendió el porqué la gente lo llamaba pervertido cuando comenzaba a desvestirse en plena vía pública, sin embargo nunca pudo corregir este mal habito, al menos ya no termina en pelotas como antes y desde que Juvia esta a su lado no tiene que preocuparse por su ropa a cada momento, ahora ella la recogía por él (_aunque a veces algunas de sus prendas desaparecían misteriosamente_).

En cuanto Natsu, a veces todos dudaban de que hubiera entendido "la charla", el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer ni los temas subidos de tono causaban reacción alguna en él, quizás era demasiado inocente e ingenuo (_o lento_), lo cierto era que no poseía deseo sexual ni nada parecido; muchos creían que simplemente era un ser asexual (_otros que era gay_).

Pero después de dieciocho años de nulo deseo por el sexo opuesto, un día simplemente despertó y fue total e inconscientemente dirigido hacia su compañera de equipo Lucy, y es que habían días en los que al verla sentía la gran necesidad de sujetarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla, de poder rozar su piel, de morder, lamer y saborearle, hacer que esos bonitos labios gimieran su nombre; Natsu no entendía del todo que le pasaba, pero aprovechaba cada momento que tenía para acercarse a ella e incluso había sido capaz de ponerle las manos encima un par de veces (_muchos lo consideraban afortunado_).

Él pensaba que muy posiblemente todo fuera culpa de Lucy, al fin y al cabo ella era la pervertida aquí, ¡capaz le había contagiado la perversión!

Oh, que interesante, tal parece que alguien no entendió del todo "la charla", quizás todos deberían escucharla de nuevo.

_¡Nooooooo!_

* * *

**Hoy acaba de salir el capitulo especial de Frosh, es divertido el como Gray esta vestido en una viñeta y en la siguiente ya no lleva ropa, pero Juvia se la carga.**

**Ptt: Ame a Sting, es como un segundo Natsu pero con mas sentido común (pero no suficiente).**

**Gracias por leer.**

_**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un review dejaras aquí ;)**_


End file.
